


Alone

by DaemonBites



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Horror, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 22:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16649174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaemonBites/pseuds/DaemonBites
Summary: There is something in this room with me.There is always someone with me.





	Alone

There is a hand touching mine.

I close my eyes and take a breath, willing myself to relax, to ignore it. I shake my head, a pounding between my ears and a prickling at the back of my neck. 

Three hours of sleep in two days, I remind myself. It’s enough to make other people pass out from exhaustion but the job is demanding and my papers even more so. 

Besides, it’s not like it’s never happened before.

A hand moves, slowly, dragging chills up my arm, creeping up towards my right shoulder, sweeping my hair away. I try not to flinch as it settles at the back of my neck in a possessive hold. 

I’m used to this. I should be used to this; the undeniable feeling of someone staring, the flicker at the corner of my eyes and the everpresent touches that plagued my everyday life. This is normal. 

The hand shifts, almost comforting as it wanders lower down my spine and settles at the small of my back. I reach over and take a drink out the tumbler on my table. 

Be calm, be still, it always goes away when I ignore it.

I still don’t know what made it look at me in the first place.

Another hand now, covering my upper thigh, cold and jarring and I can’t help but flinch just the slightest bit at the contact. 

The touches didn’t even pause.

Across the room, a plastic cup moves an inch to the left.

The flickering is growing stronger. 

I am not afraid. I am not. I will not show it fear. I _cannot_. It hasn’t hurt me. Not now. Not ever. I don’t think it ever will.

The feel of a cold body presses itself to my side, arms going around my waist and the sigh of icy breath rolls against the curve of my ear.

I take a breath and start typing again, trying to ignore the hand touching mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a dream I had.
> 
> Check me out at daemonicpaladin.tumblr.com


End file.
